Stimulation of the immune system, which includes stimulation of either or both innate immunity and adaptive immunity, is a complex phenomenon that can result in either protective or adverse physiologic outcomes for the host. In recent years there has been increased interest in the mechanisms underlying innate immunity, which is believed to initiate and support adaptive immunity. This interest has been fueled in part by the recent discovery of a family of highly conserved pattern recognition receptor proteins known as Toll-like receptors (TLRs) believed to be involved in innate immunity as receptors for pathogen-associated molecular patterns (PAMPs). Compositions and methods useful for modulating innate immunity are therefore of great interest, as they may affect therapeutic approaches to conditions involving autoimmunity, inflammation, allergy, asthma, graft rejection, graft versus host disease (GvHD), infection, cancer, vaccine technology, and immunodeficiency.
Toll-like receptors (TLRs) are a family of pattern recognition and signaling molecules involved in innate immunity. This family includes at least ten human members, designated TLR1-TLR10, for which the function and specificity are known for most but not all members. Certain of these TLRs are known to signal in response to encounter with particular types of nucleic acid molecules. For example, TLR9 signals in response to CpG-containing DNA, TLR3 signals in response to double-stranded RNA, and TLR7 and TLR8 signal in response to certain single-stranded RNA. There have been a number of reports describing the immunostimulatory effect of certain types of nucleic acid molecules, including CpG nucleic acids and double-stranded RNA. Of note, it was reported that Toll-like receptor 9 (TLR9) recognizes bacterial DNA and CpG DNA while TLR7 and 8 recognize single stranded RNA: Hemmi H., et al. (2000) Nature 408:740-5; Bauer S. et al. (2001) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 98:9237-42; Heil, et al. (2004) Science, 303:1526. In addition to their natural ligands, certain synthetic or artificial ligands for these nucleic-acid responsive TLRs are also known. These include certain CpG oligodeoxyribonucleotides (CpG ODN), oligoribonucleotides (ORN) and certain ORN analogs, and certain small molecules including imiquimod (R-837) and resiquimod (R-848). Imiquimod and resiquimod are classified as imidazoaminoquinoline-4-amines; the former is currently marketed as Aldara™ by 3M Pharmaceuticals for topical treatment of anogenital warts associated with papillomavirus infection. In addition to their use in the treatment of certain viral infections such as papillomavirus, certain TLR agonists are also believed to be useful as adjuvants, antitumor agents, and anti-allergy agents. Because a number of diseases and conditions can be treated by enhancing innate immunity, there is a continued need for additional and improved TLR agonists.
It was also recently reported that immune complexes containing IgG and nucleic acid can stimulate TLR9 and participate in B-cell activation in certain autoimmune diseases. Leadbetter E. A., et al. (2002) Nature 416:595-8. Similar and additional documentation of these claims have been made for TLR7, 8 and 9: reviewed in Sun S., et al. (2007) Inflammation and Allergy—Drug Targets 6:223-235.